Wygrana
by Kuro no Ri
Summary: Seirin wygrywa mecz ale kuroko ląduje w szpitalu z przemęczenia. Zajmuje się nim Akashi. w międzyczasie Aomine i Kagami się dogadują.


Aokaga: Uczucie za uczucie

Mecz finałowy właśnie dobiegał końca a wynik nadal nie był przesądzony. Z pozory silniejsza drużyna Ryuukuzan nagle straciła swoją przewagę podczas zaledwie jednej kwadry. A to za sprawą jednego zawodnika. Często pomijanego i niezauważanego. Aomine patrzył na wszystko z zapartym tchem chcąc być teraz na boisku.

„- To ja powinienem teraz grać w kosza z Tetsu a nie ta farbowana małpa z gejowskimi brwiami. Co jest kurwa z tymi ludźmi."

Tymczasem na boisku piłka po raz kolejny trafiła w ręce niebiesko włosego chłopaka. Tuż przed nim wyrósł jak spod ziemi czerwono włosy chłopak o dwukolorowych tęczówkach.

\- To już koniec Tetsuya-kun nie dopuszczę abyś wygrał ten mecz. Chyba nie zapomniałeś ja zawsze wygrywam.- Lecz te słowa nie docierały już do wymęczonego umysłu niebieskookiego. Jego ciało poruszało się trzymane resztkami woli chłopca.

„Nie możemy przegrać! Nie będzie następnego razu! Jeszcze tylko jeden rzut. Musi mi się udać! Nie pozwolę aby to się tak skoczyło! Akashi-kun zostałeś już tylko ty proszę wróć do nas taki jaki byłeś kiedyś."

Z tą myślą zawodnik widmo pokolenia cudów wypuści piłkę wprost do kosza. Gwizdek sędziego. Koniec meczu kto wygrał? Cisza a potem krzyk radości i łzy porażki. Kuroko zamknął oczy. „To koniec." Jego świadomość ogarnął mrok.

Kagami nie wierzył własnym oczom. Piłka jakimś magicznym sposobem trafiła do Kuroko ale przecież jego Misdirection już nie działało więc jak? A potem pojawienie się Akashiego koło wycieńczonego chłopaka. „A więc i to przewidział. A może… nie to głupie przecież ten pokręcony zjeb nie mógł w niego wierzyć bardziej ode mnie od nas" Z zamyślenia wyrwał Kagamiego dźwięk piłki uderzanej o obręcz.

\- Wpadła. Wpadła! Wygraliśmy! Kuroko!- Kagami odwrócił się by zobaczyć jak niebiesko włosy osuwa się na ziemię. Znalazłszy w sobie resztki sił podbiegł do przyjaciela aby go złapać. Udało mu się zanim głowa mniejszego z chłopców uderzyła o ziemie.

\- Kuroko! Hej Kuroko! Ocknij się! Wygraliśmy! Weź nie żartuj sobie! Oj! Kuroko! Someone! Help!- Ze zdenerwowania Kagami zaczął mówić po angielsku ale nikt nie zwracał na niego uwagi. Niewiarygodny wynik na tablicy przyćmił wszystko a chłopak który tego dokonał znowu stał się cieniem. Czerwono włosy błądził po wszystkich wzrokiem szukając pomocy wtem jego oczy natrafiły na ciemnoskórego chłopaka o granatowych włosach.

-Aomine!

Aomine nie wierzył że to się naprawdę stało. „Akashi przegrał! Przegrał. Choć przewidziałeś wszystko jak my wszyscy na koniec nie doceniłeś Tetsu prawda? Nawet ty nie mogłeś tego przewidzieć. Ha i kto tu jest teraz numerem jeden?" Nagle jego rozmyślania przerwał krzyk zdawać by się mogło że w tym całym hałasie nie da się nic usłyszeć ale on mógł, bo to był ten wnerwiający głos należący do pewnego debila z podwójnymi rzęsami przez którego nie mógł spać. Przeniósł wzrok gotów zbluzgać tego przybłędę gdy zobaczył wyraz czystego przerażenia na tej twarzy dotarło do niego że coś jest nie tak. Jego wzrok powędrował na postać leżącą na parkiecie. „Kuroko!" Aomine szybko wyciągnął telefon z kieszeni i dzwoniąc na pogotowie szybko zbiegał do swojego byłego cienia. W tym całym hałasie nic nie słyszał więc tylko krzyknął to co potrzebne i kazał im się pospieszyć. Stanął przed Kagamim nie wiedząc co robić. Chciał go uderzyć w końcu to przez niego Kuroko… gdyby to on Aomine grał Kuroko nie musiał by…ale czy na pewno…czy potrafiłby zagrać przeciwko Akashiemu bez strachu? „Jego ręce się trzęsą. Jest kurwa jak jakaś jebana czerwona galareta. Chociaż ja sam nie jestem cholera lepszy. Widzisz co z nami robisz Kuroko." Aomine stał tam i gapił się to na Kagamiego to na Kuroko a czerwono włosy co jakiś czas podnosił na niego wzrok jakby upewniając się że tu jest że nie jest sam z tym wszystkim.

Wszystko został przerwane przez pojawienie się lekarzy na boisku. Szczęśliwe głosy umilkł a wychodzący z sali przegrani odwrócili się żeby zobaczyć co się stało. I znowu w centrum uwagi znalazł się pewien niebiesko włosy chłopiec. Potem wszystko potoczyło się bardzo szybko. Szpital. Badania. I na koniec wyrok. Śpiączka z powodu zagrażającego życiu wycieńczenia organizmu.

Kagami wyszedł ze szpitala wyglądając jak duch. Nie miał energii na nic. Nie spodziewał się że stan Kuroko jest aż tak poważny. Co prawda wiedział że z jego przyjacielem nie jest dobrze kiedy ten się nie budził ale nie spodziewał się czegoś takiego. Spojrzał w bok koło niego szedł Aomine. Sam nie wiedział dlaczego ale obecność tego egoistycznego dupka uspokajała go. Oczywiście Aomine działał mu na nerwy jak nikt inny. Sprawiał że Kagami miał ochotę mu przywalić średnio 5 razy na minutę ale było w tym zboczonym głąbie też coś co sprawiało że miał go ochotę poznać. Dowiedzieć się dlaczego Kuroko tak go ceni.

\- Ej Aomine masz ochotę wpaść do mnie?- Sam nie wiedział dlaczego go o to spytał po prostu…

\- Jasne ale jak coś ugotujesz. Tetsu mówił że niezła z ciebie żoneczka. Gotujesz sprzątasz. Ful wypas.

\- Odpieprz się pomyleńcu.- Warknął wnerwiony Kagami. „ Ja tu zapraszam tego zboczeńca do domu a on z czymś takim. Głupi ograniczony pan „ jedynym który może mnie pokonać jestem tylko ja sam." Fack"

\- Jak ty mnie nazwałeś zmutowany pomyleńcu?

\- Że jak że ja niby jestem zmutowany niby gdzie?

\- A te twoje brwi to niby mają być normalne? Ha a kurwa w życiu!

\- Ta to przynajmniej lepiej niż myśleć cały czas kutasem? Chrzaniny zbok.

W takiej jakże przemiłej atmosferze obaj chłopcy dotarli do domu Kagamiego.

\- Właź zjebie tylko nie za syf mi mieszkania.

\- Fiu niezłe masz mieszkanko i serio ty tu tak sam mieszkasz?

\- Ta starzy nadal są w Stanach? To co chcesz do żarcia?

\- E jakieś mięcho bo tego zielska co żre Momoi to ja do ust nie wezmę.

\- Dobra to weź poczekaj chwilę. Tylko nie rób syfu.

\- Wiem kurwa głupi nie jestem nie musisz powtarzać.

Aomine zaprzestał chodzenia po pokoju i usiadł przy stole podpierając się z tyłu rękami. Odchylił głowę do tyłu i patrzył na sufit.

\- Ej Kagami jak myślisz Tetsu nic nie będzie?- Odpowiedź poprzedziła chwila ciszy i dźwięki dochodzące z kuchni.

\- Pewnie nie. Mimo wszystko Kuroko jest o wiele silniejszy niż się wydaje. Jak się tylko obudzi to pewnie najpierw jakoś dziwacznie skomentuje sytuację a potem spyta o mecz.

\- Ta pewnie masz rację. Tylko po prostu ta cała sytuacja. Patrzyłem na jego grę ale nic nie dostrzegłem a przecież znam go najlepiej.

\- Na pewno? Jak dla mnie to była tam tylko jedna osoba która powinna się zorientować i nie byłeś to ty ani ja.

\- Co masz na myśli?

\- Dobrze wiesz. Akashi Sejirou. Mógł dostrzec wszystko nawet ostatnią akcję Kuroko kiedy nawet ja się poddałem a tego nie mógł?

\- Zwalanie winy na innych nie pomoże durniu.

\- Nie zwalam na nikogo winy! Cholera!

\- Ej Kagami to żarcie w ogóle jeszcze żyję.

\- Nie kurwa nie żyje. – Kagami wziął głęboki oddech i wrócił do gotowania. Ten dzień był zdecydowanie zbyt stresujący. Najpierw mecz przeciwko kapitanowi pokolenia cudów. Potem wypadek Kuroko a teraz Aomine w jego domu. „ Co mnie napadło żeby zapraszać tego zjeba. No tak nie chciałem być sam z tym wszystkim tak jak wtedy. Na sali. Ale jak ten zboczony debil mnie usłyszał przecież nawet ludzie którzy stali koło mnie nie słyszeli w tym całym hałasie? Nieważne." Dalej już w miarę względnej ciszy czerwono włosy dokończył robienie posiłku. Wniósł dwa talerze z jedzeniem do salonu. Jeden postawił przed Aomine który patrzył na jedzenie dość niepewnie?

\- Ej Kagami co to do cholery jest?

\- He? A nie widać? Schabowy jajka sadzone i ogórki?

\- Że co? A gdzie ryż i jakieś mięcho? I skąd żeś to wytrzasną?

\- Jeny palancie nigdy nie jadłeś zagranicznej kuchni?

\- A po cholerę. I tak nie ma w niej nic co mi by mogło smakować. A ty co takiego kurna światowca udajesz a pewnie nawet nie umiesz gadać po angielsku.

\- Mógłbyś kiedyś zacząć słuchać co inni do ciebie mówią. Mieszkam w Japonii dopiero 3 lata cwelu.

\- E to niby gdzie wcześniej mieszkałeś?- Zapytał trochę zdezorientowany Aomine. Nie żeby go to wcześniej jakoś interesowało ale Kuroko coś tam wspominał i Kise chyba też. Namyślając się zaczął jeść.- Ty dobre to.

Kagami usłyszawszy to uderzył głową w stół.

\- Na serio będziesz niezłą żoneczką.

\- A weź się udław debilu.

\- Oj tam. No więc gdzie wcześniej mieszkałeś?

\- W Stanach ze starymi.

\- Że co kurwa! Mieszkałeś w Ameryce?

\- Ta i co?

\- I wszyscy tam na powitanie się całują? Nawet facet z facetem?

\- Zdarza się ale każdy wita się jak chce.

\- I całowałeś się z jakimś facetem?

\- Zdarzyło się.

\- I mówisz to kurwa tak spokojnie! Co ty jakiś pedał czy co ja to bym chyba zwymiotował.

\- Nie sprawdzałeś nie oceniaj. Chociaż przy tym twoim zboczeni i uwielbieniu dużych piersi to pewnie nadal nawet się nie całowałeś, co prawiczku?

\- Odszczekaj to kurwa bo…

\- Co bo? Nic co zrobisz nie zmieni tego faktu że jesteś tylko zboczonym praw…- Wypowiedź Taigi została przerwana przez usta Aomine które nagle znalazły się na jego własnych. Gdy minął początkowy szok Kagami nie chcąc dać się tak łatwo zdominować zaczął gwałtownie odpowiadać na pocałunek. Popchnął Aomine na podłogę nadal nie rozłączając ich ust. Usiadł okrakiem na biodrach granatowo włosego i wyczuł jak członek chłopaka zaczyna twardnieć. Jego także nie był obojętny na tą pieszczotę.

Aomine sam nie wiedział dlaczego pocałował tego cwela. Po prostu chciał go jakoś uciszyć i przy okazji pokazać że niema nic czego on wspaniały Aomine Daiki się boi. Nawet nie poczuł kiedy znalazł się na podłodze pod tym czerwono włosym zjebem. Kiedy poczuł ciekawskie ręce Kagamiego na swojej skórze w pierwszej chwili chciał go zepchnąć i zwiać z tego mieszkania ale w tym momencie te ciekawskie dłonie zaczęły dobierać się do jego sutków co była kurewsko przyjemne. Do tego ten zjeb nadal go całował a jego podniecenie zaczynało nie mieść się w spodniach. Nagle Kagami oderwał się od jego ust. Zawiedziony Amine aż jęknął. „ Nie ma kurwa mowy żebym to ja znalazł się na dole. Nie ma kurwa bata." Podjąwszy decyzję Daiki szybkim ruchem zepchnął z siebie czerwonookiego chłopaka i usiadł na nim w między czasie zdejmując bluzę i podkoszulek.

\- O tak teraz mi się lepiej podoba.- powiedział po czym na nowo złączył ich usta w gwałtownym pocałunku poruszając jednocześnie biodrami. Kagami był tak samo podniecony jak on sam.

Ruchy Aomine były bardzo podniecające ale i drażniące. Drżącymi z podniecenia rękoma Kagami próbował wydostać ich penisy z ciasnych spodni. Kiedy wreszcie ta trudna sztuka się mu udała nie zastanawiając się wiele zaczął poruszać na nich ręką. Drugo zaś zarzucił na kark Aomine aby przyciągnąć go do jeszcze gorętszego pocałunku. Po zaledwie kilku chwilach namiętnych pieszczot obaj chłopcy doszli jęcząc w swoje usta. Kagami pomimo zmęczenia i rozleniwienia podniósł się z pod granatowookiego po czym pomógł wstać drugiemu chłopakowi.

\- Ciąg dalszy w mojej sypialni czy jesteś zbyt przestraszony aby kontynuować?- Zapytał zadziornie Taiga.

Aomine jedynie pocałował chłopaka w odpowiedzi. Jemu także było mało.

Obaj chłopcy pospiesznie ruszyli w stronę sypialni po drodze pozbywając się reszty ubrań. Kiedy w końcu dotarli do łóżka obaj byli już na nowo podnieceni i gotowi do zabawy Kagami popchnął Daikiego na materac a następnie ukląkł przed nim. Nie zastanawiając się wiele wziął naprężonego członka partnera w usta i zaczął go ssać. Na przemian to poruszał głową biorąc go głęboko w usta to znowu wyjmował go aby pobawić się językiem na główce członka. W międzyczasie jego palce powędrowały niezauważone do dziurki partnera.

\- Ach cholera jasna Taiga ja chce dojść przestań się bawić ty pojebie.- Warkną już trochę zły Aomine Wsuwając dłonie we włosy czerwonego. I zaczął nadawać coraz to szybsze ruch głowie Kagamiego. – Ach!- Aż krzyknął czując w sobie pierwszy palec partnera.- Kurwa!- Zaklął.

Kagami bez problemu wsuną w granatowo włosego po chwili drugi pale i pomału zaczął go rozciągać nie zaprzestając zabawy z jego członkiem. Kiedy udało mu się dodać 3 palec natrafił wreszcie na prostatę swojego uke.

\- Ach! Ach! O kurwa jak dobrze. Tak Taiga. Więcej! Potrzebuje więcej! Daj mi dojść.

Głos Aomine był wręcz rozpaczliwy z niezaspokojonej potrzeby. Kagami uśmiechnął się. Po czym wstał z kolan i nachylił się nad uchem partnera. Po czym je polizał cicho szepcząc.

\- Zaraz.

Kagami wyjął palce z wnętrza ciemnoskórego po czym jednym szybkim ruchem zastąpił je swoim członkiem. Aomine aż krzyknął z bólu ale już po chwili zaczął się przyzwyczajać. Tymczasem Taiga na próbę poruszył się ostrożnie w jego wnętrzu nie słysząc żadnych protestów zaczął pomału się ruszać. Już po chwili jego członek trafił w prostatę partnera.

\- Ach! Tutaj. Więcej. Mocniej. Kurwa

Aomine był już na skraju. Ruchy Kagamiego także stawały się chaotyczne i mało delikatne. Jeszcze kilka pchnięć i obaj chłopcy prawie równocześnie doszli.

Zmęczony Kagami ostrożnie położył się obok partnera oddychając ciężko.

\- Robiłeś to już kiedyś?- Padło pytanie na które czerwono włosy jedynie przytaknął.- Z chłopakiem?- Kolejne przytaknięcie.

„Pewnie z tym chrzanionym Himuro czy jak mu tam było." Pomyślał trochę zły Aomine.

Kagami przygarnął ramieniem chłopaka do siebie i niczym się nie przejmując przykrył ich kołdrą po paru minutach zasypiając. Aomine także wtulił się w drugiego chłopaka uznając że czas na rozmyślania i pytania będą rano.

Kagami powoli budził się ze snu czując przyjemny ciężar na klatce piersiowej. Kiedy tam zerknął i zobaczył granatowe włosy dotarło do niego że to co się stało wczoraj to nie był sen. Popatrzył jeszcze chwilę na śpiącego chłopaka po czym zaczął go delikatnie budzić. Niepewny jak ma się do niego zwracać uznał że przecież po tym co zrobili nie będzie mu mówił po nazwisku.

\- Daiki, Daiki obudź się.- Kiedy zobaczył te zamglone granatowe oczy mimowolnie uśmiechnął się.- Zrobię śniadanie a ty się umyj. Łazienka to te drzwi naprzeciwko pokoju.- Aomine tylko przytaknął nie do końca świadomie.

Jakieś pół godziny później granatowo włosy wreszcie przemyślawszy wszystko i umywszy się stanął w drzwiach kuchni. Widok Kagamiego w fartuszku krzątającego się po kuchni sprawił że się uśmiechnął. „Może to wcale nie taki zły pomysł spróbować być na poważnie z tą czerwoną gnidą. Sprząta, gotuje jeszcze żeby dał się wyruchać a nie mi do tyłka dobierać ale następnym kurwa razem zobaczy!"

\- Te żoneczka to jak teraz z tym będzie bo ja na jednorazowy numerek to się nie piszę.- Kagami zastygł w miejscu po czym się uśmiechnął. Sam też już o tym myślał i uznał że kto jak kto ale ten zboczony maniak kosza nie będzie takim złym wyborem. W końcu kto go lepiej zrozumie jak nie ten zjeb.


End file.
